


Правильная мотивация

by Shion669



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion669/pseuds/Shion669
Summary: написано для WTF Yutoyama 2020
Kudos: 2





	Правильная мотивация

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Yutoyama 2020

— Так, давай еще раз, — Накаджима встал в базовую стойку.  
— Бесполезно, — Ямада с досадой посмотрел на катану в своей руке. — Боевые искусства это не мое.  
— Ну, если бы ты не прогуливал тренировки, то базовые приемы бы освоил. Знал же, что это обязательная дисциплина и по ней нужно сдавать зачет.  
— Я же не виноват, что тренировки совпали по времени с дополнительными семинарами профессора Накамуры, — возмущенно ответил Ямада.  
— Вот я даже объяснять сейчас не буду, почему ты не прав. В стойку, — строго ответил Юто, но увидев жалобный взгляд Реске, продолжил уже мягче. — Слушай, на зачете Сайто-сенсей не смотрит на посещаемость, он оценивает тебя здесь и сейчас. Курс вводный, нужно сделать правильно хотя бы пять базовых приемов из семи, два из них в паре. Давай начнем с самого простого: атакующий удар, уход с линии атаки — блок, боковой удар. — Накаджима медленно продемонстрировал эту связку.  
— Это для тебя просто, — Ямада попытался повторить и в очередной раз выронил меч из рук.  
— Я тут краем уха слышал, что вовремя каникул в Токио будет проходить симпозиум по алхимии, — задумчиво глядя как Реске поднимает меч начал Юто.  
— Да, профессор Накамура в нем участвует. Я хотел посетить его как слушатель, но входных билетов не достать.  
— Мы можем на него съездить, если ты сдашь зачет, — Накаджима мягко улыбнулся ошарашенному Реске. — Мне случайно досталась пара билетов.  
Ямада с решительным лицом принял базовую стойку:  
— Атака, блок и как там дальше?..


End file.
